


I Never Noticed How Hot You Have Become

by Cakedae



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 04:19:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6500560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cakedae/pseuds/Cakedae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaebum realizes how hot Youngjae has become again.<br/>He also discovers how much he has come to love him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Never Noticed How Hot You Have Become

Jaebum was laying back on the couch in the break room, watching the TV. They were running a recap of all the recent music videos to be released, and GOT7’s popped up. It was the Confession song, and Jaebum smiled. It wasn't his most favorite song, but he had to admit it was precious. All the fangirls would love it.

He sat up and they switched to If You Do. That song was more his style. Opening a ginger ale, he leaned back, sipping as he watched. 

He said it once before, and he would say it again: Youngjae really had matured and grown up. He actually seemed more of a visual than him, with what, outgrowing his semi-awkward phase. If anything, Youngjae was just plain hot.

Jaebum stood back up and threw his shirt back on. He would have to prove he was hotter again, if possible. He went back to the dance practice room to finish the other half of his workout. He worked his arms, doing one handed pushups, and checked himself out in the mirror. He smirked. He was damn hot. He could still maybe be hotter than Youngjae. With a tight, sleeveless shirt, of course he would be. Just needed to show off his arms and his neck.

He went to shower, changed into clean boxers, and crawled into bed behind Youngjae. The other was already murmuring in his sleep. Jaebum wrapped his arms around the boy from behind, hugging him close until they were spooning and kissed his neck. Youngjae shifted, moving closer to Jaebum, and they both slept soundly.

 

Back during Girls, Girls, Girls was when they got together. Of course, the group didn't know, and God forbid any of the fans knew. It was back when Youngjae, being a little spontaneous and random, said he wanted to practice eating pepero with another man so he didn't freak out of live TV. (Although Jaebum tried telling him that people would find it hilarious if he freaked out, but Youngjae wouldn't hear any of it.) So they bought some pepero and sat across from each other and tried it. It turned out Jaebum was the hesitant one, trying to pull back whenever Youngjae would come toward him. But, eventually, they got it to work.

And that's when it happened.

Youngjae’s lip brushed against Jaebum’s. A chill ran up his spine from the contact, and Jaebum wasn't sure why. Youngjae must have felt something too, because, seconds later, they removed the pepero from between them and their lips locked in a firm kiss.

And that was the beginning of real 2jae.

It's why they room together.

It's why they only have one bed.

It's why Jaebum only wears boxers to sleep.

It's why they snuggle up together every night.

Like two puzzle pieces, they fit perfectly together.

And that is also why, the next morning, Jaebum knew he had to plan something special for Christmas to swipe his boy right off his feet.

 

Early in the morning, after schedules and during the break time, Jaebum made his way to the store. As a joke, he bought some matching red silk boxers for the two of them (not much of a joke really because they felt great) and some lube (okay, lube was really the joke just to watch the other boy turn bright red. Jaebum could never deny himself a laughing and blushing Youngjae.) After he was done at the love store, he simply went to the Emart and bought lots of sweets and a fluffy blanket to snuggle in. Humming happily to himself, Jaebum made his way back home.

Youngjae was at a vocal lesson which made everything perfect. Jaebum set up the blanket, laying out the sweets, along with the boxers, wrapping up the lube as the surprise present, and hanging some fake mistletoe above the bed. Taking a deep breath, he examined the room: it needed more. So he did another quick run: a small tree, some lights, garland, and fake snow. Yes. Now it was perfect. He changed into his own silk boxers and settled under the blanket, munching on a chocopie, as he waited for his beautiful boyfriend to come through the door.

 

 

Youngjae was right on time. Jaebum stood up, mostly naked, and threw fake snow in the air.

“Merry Christmas, Youngjae!”

But little too late he discovered it wasn't Youngjae, it was Jinyoung.

Jinyoung gave a low whistle. “Wish I was getting this,” he joked. Jaebum turned bright red and crossed his arms to cover his chest as Jinyoung laughed. Jaebum shoved the younger boy. 

“Don't worry,” he reassured, “I won't tell a soul. Just wanted to invite you out to pizza, but it appears you're kinda busy.”

“Y-Yeah…” Was all Jaebum could muster out.

“Well, good luck. Go pop that cherry.”

Jaebum shoved the laughing Jinyoung out of his room.

 

Their first date was during Stop It, Stop It. It scared both of them to think they could be caught, so they put it off as long as they could until they couldn't take it anymore. They were young and in love. And they needed a date.

It was at Lotte World. It wasn't the most original destination, and it was a little cold, but they had fun together. They also both reluctantly went into a haunted house together so they could have a great excuse to cling to each other the whole time. Youngjae screamed and almost wet himself it seemed like. Jaebum used that opportunity to kiss him on the cheek to calm him. He didn't need to worry. He was right here. Right here. 

 

 

Youngjae came up. This time Jaebum didn't move. He just smiled as the boy blushed and quickly shut the door behind him. “H-Hyung...what did you--”

“Merry Christmas, Jae,” Jaebum said, getting up with the pair of boxers in his hands, making them do a little dance before handing them to the other boy. “Change and we'll cuddle.”

And that's what they did. They cuddled under the blanket and watched a drama on their own television. Youngjae’s head was resting on Jaebum’s chest, and Jaebum was leaning back, drinking some banana milk.

Jaebum just started to close his eyes when he was interrupted by a peck on the lips.

“Wh-What...What was that for?” He asked, blinking in surprise.

“A thank you. For this,” Youngjae answered, them hummed, nuzzling against Jaebum’s bare chest and tickling him with his hair, “and for you.”

It was Jaebum’s turn to blush again. He thought about saying something smart or snide, but decided against it and cupped the other’s chin instead and kissed him hard on the mouth. Youngjae hummed again, pressing his lips firmly back against the elder’s. Their lips massaged together, moving at a slow rhythm.

Jaebum pulled back suddenly.

“I almost forgot. I have a present for you.”

“Present?” Youngjae asked as the other boy started to rifle through the bag to find it. “I thought this was my present.”

“Well, true. This is your present. Just as much as I’m your present.” Jaebum grinned, and stuck his tongue out, then handed over the wrapped package to Youngjae. The younger boy brought it up to his ear and shook it, making a face, as if he could discern what it was.

He unwrapped it, tearing into it like an animal.

And his face blanched.

“It’s…”

“So you do know what it is,” Jaebum teased. “Here I thought you would be too innocent.”

Youngjae did not respond. It wasn’t the reaction the other was expecting and hoping for. He swallowed nervously as Youngjae examined it and then turn to the elder.  
“Does this mean you wanted to--”

“U-Uh, n-no. It was only a joke.”

“So you don’t want to--”

“I never said I don’t want to I only said I--”

“Because I want to.”

“You--”

Jaebum was speechless, staring at the boy like he was crazy. What did he mean he wanted to? What was that...What--

He was about to ask when Youngjae pressed his lips back against the elder’s. “We don’t have to if you don’t want. But right here, right now, I know that this is what I want.”

Jaebum flushed and nodded. “I do want this with you. And only you.”

Their lips pressed together again, and both boys slowly lowered themselves onto the ground, becoming a tangled mess of legs and skin as they made out.

And they did.

Despite everything Jaebum had heard, despite the pain, it was the sweetest moment he could ever expect to have with Youngjae. One ultimate moment where Youngjae was his and he was Youngjae. Where they were apart yet together; one.

That is what Jaebum knew he wanted for the rest of his life. Him and Youngjae. Together. As one. Forever. No matter who saw them or what they thought of the two boys. They were going to come out, Jaebum thought to himself, already making the plans, first to the company then to the family and the fans. And no matter what happened, he wasn’t going to let anything tear them apart.

Because he loved Youngjae.

And Youngjae loved him.


End file.
